memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Losing the Peace
(Pocket TNG) | author =William Leisner | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =July 2009 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =384 | ISBN =ISBN 1439107866 | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Blurb Fortune has smiled on Lieutenant Jasminder Choudhury, chief of security on the U.S.S. Enterprise. She has survived. But her homeworld, Deneva, one of the planets targeted in the massive Borg invasion, has not. The entire surface has been wiped clean of every''thing, killing anyone who did not evacuate and rendering the planet uninhabitable. Choudhury is left to wonder whether her family was one of the displaced. Or are they all gone forever? The ''Enterprise is just one ship, and Jasminder Choudhury is just one officer, yet her story is being repeated over and over across the galaxy. Hundreds of thousands of displaced persons haunt the space ways, seeking comfort, looking for someplace safe, somewhere, anywhere to find solace. Captain Jean-Luc Picard is ordered to do everything he can to rescue and if need be to recover the lost souls from the Borg invasion. For the first time in generations, citizens of the Federation know want, uncertainty, and fear. Bloodied yet unbowed, the Federation stands on the edge of a precipice. The captain of the Enterprise finds himself in the unenviable position of wondering whether it is true that those who can win a war well can rarely make a good peace. Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Amsta-Iber • Arandis • Nanietta Bacco • Balidemaj • Barash • George Barrile • Willem Batiste • Marta Batanides • Osseo Bemidji • Meron Byxthar • T'Ryssa Chen • ch’Evram • Jasminder Choudhury • Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Martina Cukovich • Parimon Dasht • Robert DeSoto • Paul Dillingham • Dina Elfiki • EMH Mark III • EMH Mark IX • Uthdel Evelth • Aoki Farrenga • Colin Farrenga • Vicenzo Farrenga • Joanna Faur • Lynda Foley • Giudice • Thur chim Gliv • David Gold • Maureen Granados • Hegol Den • Naomi Jerusalmi • Joham • Miranda Kadohata • Sylvana Kadohata • Walker Keel • Rennan Konya • Ariana La Forge • Geordi La Forge • Luptowski • Masc • Matthew • Antoinette Mimouni • Thwa Minha • Kenneth Montgomery • Alynna Nechayev • Nyllis • Peggy • Marie Picard • Maurice Picard • Jean-Luc Picard • Robert Picard • Rollman • Jill Rosado • Sasdren • Christof Schuster • Elle Schuster • Katherine Seton • Seven of Nine • Elizabeth Shelby • Aneta Šmrhová • Sonol • Mary Beth Sterling • Sylix • Taurik • th'Shelas • Garson Tiernan • Tropp • Weinrib • Donald Wheeler • Worf, son of Mogh • Yyeta'a • Zilssom • Marien Zimbata :Ang • B-4 • Basma • Buddha • Bulthaus • Antigone Chen • Xun Chen • Divya Choudhury • Cordaro • Data • Curzon Dax • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • God • Colonel Green • Guarav • H'Mupal • Tina Halloway • Henderick • Erika Hernandez • Geeta Jalal • Kathryn Janeway • Edward Jellico • Jefferies • Peter Joseph • K'Ehleyr • Kahless • Kamin • James T. Kirk • Kortar • Edward La Forge • Nadifa La Forge • Silva La Forge • Locutus • Lore • Lunob • Martok • Groucho Marx • Meather • Narayana • Owen Paris • Rene Picard • Cole Porter • William Riker • William Ross • Semkal • William Shakespeare • Shinzon • Bryce Shumar • Sternberg • Surak • Tafka • Alex Terapane • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Christine Vale • Ismene Zavos • Min Zife • Lewis Zimmerman • Cortin Zweller Locations :40 Eridani system • Acamar • Andor • Aldebaran • Alpha Centauri III • Alpha Onias III • April Beach • Archanis IV • Ardana • Aronnax Station • Arvada III • Axanar • Azure Nebula • Barolia • Bealtaine Strait • Berengaria • Beta Rigel • Betazed • Bolarus • Boreth Monastery • Bravo Station • Bre'el • Caldos • Canis Major region • Cestus III • Champs-Elysees • Danula II • Delta Sigma IV • Demilitarized Zone • Delos IV • Deneva • Denobulan sector • Draylon II • Earth • Eden Beach • Fromander IV • Golana • Greenland • Hermosa Reef • hi'Leyi'a • Ho Chi Minh City • Iapetus Ocean • Ingraham B • iy'Dewra'ni • Kennovere • Khitomer • Kreetassa • Labarre • Lacon City • Lake Cataria • Lakeside • Luna • Mallarashtra • McKinley Station • Memory Alpha • Mogadishu • Mount Seleya • Nelkar • New Samarkand • New Sonoma • Omicron Ceti • Pacifica • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Paulson Nebula • Qo'noS • Regulus • Risa • St. Louis • San Francisco • Sector 003 • Sector 009 • Sherman's Planet • ShiKahr • Sibiran Mountains • Sol system • Starbase 18 • Starbase 32 • Starbase 120 • Starbase 218 • Starbase 401 • Starbase 718 • Starbase Leonov • Summer Islands • Tau Ceti III • Taurus Reach • Tellar • Temtibi Lagoon • Troyius • Ty'Gokor • Typerias • Tyree • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Valo system • Veridian III • Vulcan • Vulcan's Forge • Zalda • Zeta Fornacis system Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • Shratha's Pride ( ) • ( ) : ( ) • • ''Columbia'' (NX-02) • • • • ( ) • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • :acroshuttle • class-V transport • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Caitian • Capellan • Cygneti • Damiani • Dopterian • Efrosian • Ferengi • Gallamite • Grazerite • Human • Kazarite • Kevrata • Klingon • Kreel • Ktarian • Nausicaan • Noh Angel • Payav • Pentamian • Risian • Saurian • Selkie • Skrreean • Solari • Thallonian • Tiburonian • Trill • Xindi Arboreal States and organizations :African Confederation • Black Crest • Caeliar gestalt • Deneva Defense • Dominion • Earth Cargo Service • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Displaced Persons Agency • Founders • Gerrold University • Gorn Hegemony • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • Imperial Romulan State • Klingon Defense Force • Pacifica Security • Resources Corporation of Deneva • Risian Safety Ministry • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Shratha Transportation Company • St. Louis Theater League • Starfleet Command • Tzenkethi Coalition • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • University of Bologna Other :The Adventures of Flotter • Algolian ceremonial music • anti-inebriant • alcohol inhibitor • All's Well That Ends Well • Articles of the Federation • Battle of Sector 001 • Battle of Wolf 359 • beer • Bhagavad Gita • Bicentennial World's Fair • bloodwine • cabernet sauvignon • Castellan • Catona Bluff • chicken soup • Chief Facilitator • class P • Cresent Valley Retreat • Dark Time • delta-wave inducer • Denevan Colonial Museum • dom-jot • Dominion War • duranium • Earl Grey tea • Eden Beach Hotel • EMH Mark IV • Federation Cup • Federation-Klingon War of 2372-73 • Ferengi Age of Attainment • First Battle of Chin'toka • First Contact Day • gelatin • Givers • The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare • gobfly • Great Bird of the Galaxy • grishnar • Happy Bottom Riding Club • holocom • horga'hn • How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage • Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations • icoberry jam • isbarmuunto • ja'risia • jamaharon • ''jumja'' iced tea • K'jtma • khrught • Kiss Me, Kate • Klingon Second Dynasty • Minister of Safety • Mintakan tapestry • Mogadishu Central High School • mok'bara • The New Britannia Complete Shakespeare • Ninth Rule of Acquisition • Owon eggs • Palais de la Concorde • Parcheesi • parrises squares • pasta • Phinda • Pinot Noir • Plan 2757 • polyadrenaline • Pon farr • porridge • pyurb • quantum torpedo • quinine water • Don Quixote • Raal Provincial Hospital • refresher • Ressikan flute • Risian Grand Delight • Rivers (game) • Seldonis IV Convention • sensor array cluster • The Shallash Epics • slipstream drive • soccer • Sto-Vo-Kor • Summer Island Playhouse • tetryon field • thalaron weapon • Tipitaka • Tolari Tower • Tour Eiffel • transphasic torpedo • tritanium • V'tosh ka'tur • veklava • Winston Memorial Art Gallery • World War III • Zefram Cochrane High School Appendices *In early solicitations for the book a slightly different version of the cover was released with less emphasis on Picard and Worf, and a crowd scene that included Riker and Troi (now on the Titan) and Data or B-4. Related stories *This book is one of several follow-ups to the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy. Other books following in the wake of Destiny are A Singular Destiny, : Over a Torrent Sea and : . Timeline The historians note at the beginning of the book erroneously claims "the main events in this book take place in late February to early March of 2361". They in fact occur in those months of 2381, shortly after the events of the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy. The book opens with a prologue set immediately after the Borg Invasion in Destiny, while the rest of the story takes place from a couple of weeks later. The book also has several flashbacks to points in Beverly Crusher's life (in 2354 and 2357) surrounding the death of her later-husband, Jack Crusher. The book's epilogue is on stardate 58357.1 (May of 2381), a day before President Bacco's press conference to announce the formation of the Typhon Pact, as seen in A Singular Destiny. | nextMB= |}} | prevdate=Pathways | nextdate=Martyr |}} | prevdate=Mosaic | nextdate=Worf's First Adventure|}} | prevdate=Lost Souls | nextdate=Over a Torrent Sea |}} | prevdate=Over a Torrent Sea | nextdate= |}} External link * Category:TNG novels